


[podfic] Fidelity

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, Thayet started an orphanage with Buri. She did not marry Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45755) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



> Thank you so much, Carmarthen, for your blanket permission to record. It's amazing when I find those! Especially in situations like last night, when I needed to find something for Amplificathon and had not a scrap of energy in my body to record something long or request permission- and still managed to find a beautiful story to record! Thank you.

Title: Fidelity  
Length: 1:55  
File Size/Type: 2.14 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dcp67kladvpgaay/Fidelity.mp3)


End file.
